ad abundantiam
by wisterialantern
Summary: Rasanya ucapan terima kasih saja tidak akan cukup. [Karma, Rio] #2 #nulisrandom2017 {happy be(late)d birthday, nakashima aya!}


_ad abundantiam_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio. Genre : General/Romance. Rate : T. A/N : AU, slice of life, untuk #nulisrandom2017, Karuri oneshot self-project (1-7), hadiah untuk nakashima aya._

 _(Rasanya ucapan terima kasih saja tidak akan cukup.)_

 _._

Rio mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran jurnalnya ke arah jendela bus yang membawanya melintasi Belanda, dengan ujung jari yang menyatukan kilau bulir-bulir air sisa presipitasi hujan menjadi sebentuk konstelasi abstrak. Susunan konstruksi bangunan-bangunan klasik khas Amsterdam melaju di balik jendela, namun atensinya mengarah pada telapak tangan Karma yang berusaha menjangkau kartu _chip_ sekali pakainya yang terjatuh di bawah kaki penyangga kursi. Sebelah tangannya sibuk dengan gawai, tengah menamatkan _game_ sekali duduk dan merengut begitu tangan Rio menarik paksa gawai di tangannya dan menggantinya dengan sekaleng kopi alpukat yang didapatkannya seusai menyinggahi _vending machine_ di sudut bandara beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum mereka menaiki bus dari halte terdekat.

Satu tarikan napas panjang yang selaras dengan gerak tangan Rio yang tengah menuliskan sesuatu pada jurnalnya, tangan kiri yang menopang dagu, juga ujung syal biru tua yang terjatuh di atas pangkuan gadis tersebut; membuat mata Karma tidak bisa beralih sedikit pun ke arah lain. Kening Rio berkerut, satu coretan pada rumusan setengah jadi dalam lembaran jurnalnya, yang berakhir dengan remasan pada kertas jurnalnya dan dilemparnya ke arah tempat sampah di sudut bus. Masuk dengan sempurna. Kemudian ditatapnya Karma yang sedari tadi terlihat tidak peduli, bahkan sejak lelaki itu menjemputnya di bandara beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sadar tengah diperhatikan oleh Rio, lelaki berambut merah itu balas menatapnya dengan heran sembari mengusap lengannya pelan begitu Rio dengan malas-malasan menyodorkan halaman kosong jurnal yang terbuka lebar-lebar ke hadapannya dengan seenak jidat.

Alisnya berjengit.

"Apa?"

Rio merengut sambil bergumam sendiri, _dasar tidak peka_.

"Bantu aku, dong."

Karma mendelik ogah-ogahan, seraya mengangkat kaleng kopi alpukatnya ke hadapan wajahnya. Satu sesapan pada kopi alpukatnya dengan sepasang biner yang mengarah pada Rio yang duduk menyebelahinya, masih dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung lucu dan lembaran jurnal yang dicoret-coret sembarangan, bisa dibilang acak-acakan.

Lamunannya pun buyar dalam sekejap.

"... Kapan jadwal risetmu selanjutnya?"

"Jadwal selanjutnya ... astaga. Pukul sembilan malam ini dan orang macam apa yang memilih berdingin-dinginan untuk riset konyol demi tesis dan melewatkan tidur malamnya? Dosen sialan itu agaknya memang meminta untuk dibuang saja ke neraka," rutuk Rio kesal seusai mengecek agenda pada ponselnya, nada suaranya setengah inkoheren dan raut wajah suntuknya terkubur dalam syal wol tebal yang disampirkannya asal-asalan. "Jadi, kau mau membantuku atau tidak?"

Gerakan tangan Karma yang mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya terhenti, kemudian lelaki itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sendiri dengan gusar. "Kita jadi ke perpustakaan kota hari ini, 'kan? Kupikir kau masih _jetlag_ , dan aku tahu tempat makan yang bagus, memangnya kautidak lapar, huh? Kita pergi ke perpustakaan kota setelah makan siang."

"Aku tidak lapar, kok."

Kening Karma mengernyit, menyadari mata Rio bergerak menghindari matanya dan sudut bibir lelaki berambut merah itu naik sedikit sebelum kembali bersuara. "Bohong. Memangnya aku tidak mendengar suara berisik perutmu saat kau tertidur tanpa sadar tadi?"

"... Sialan."

Karma terbahak keras begitu Rio langsung memukul tangannya kesal menggunakan jurnalnya dengan merah samar yang menjalar di ruang wajahnya. Lelaki itu mengempaskan kepalanya di sandaran kursi bus, dan masih menjadi keras kepala seperti yang Rio kenal. "Kurang lebih sekitar dua blok dari sini, ada kedai _stammpot_ yang enak. Biar kukatakan padamu, kau butuh waktu untuk menyubstitusi dirimu sendiri ketimbang dihabiskan untuk menggerutu sepanjang hari. Hal itu cukup mengangguku, tahu."

Rio hanya mendecih pelan, kemudian gadis itu mengeratkan syal tebal yang melingkar di lehernya begitu bus yang mereka naiki perlahan-lahan berhenti di hadapan halte yang bersebrangan dengan lajur kuning penyebrangan, menurunkan beberapa penumpang yang duduk di deretan terdepan. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari tasnya, hanya sekadar mengecek notifikasi dari akun media sosialnya dan kembali ditatapnya Karma, kali ini dengan tatapan yang dibuat amat serius.

"Terserahmu saja."

Tatapan mata Karma merendah. "Berterimakasihlah, imbisil. Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau kau sakit juga aku yang repot nanti."

"Iya, iya, Tuan Cerewet, aku tahu." Bibir Rio mengulum senyum, seraya menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kau yang traktir, 'kan?"

Karma mengangkat bahu dengan senyum miring melekat di wajah, merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

.

Apartemen Karma terletak di pusat kota Rotterdam, yang bisa dicapai sekali jalan menggunakan trem dari perpustakaan kota. Karma bilang ia tidak akan pulang cepat, mengingat pekerjaan sambilannya yang menguras waktu dan langsung menyuruh Rio pulang terlebih dahulu, yang ditanggapinya dengan anggukan cepat tanpa perlu banyak bertanya. Rio memasukkan sisa lembaran Euro-nya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dibukanya ritsleting tas untuk merogoh kunci cadangan apartemen yang diberikan Karma padanya, dan gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus kesal begitu sadar kuncinya terkubur di antara barang-barang yang menjejali isi tas selempangnya.

Rio refleks berbalik kaget begitu mendapati sentuhan pelan pada pundaknya dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari siapa orang tersebut begitu kunci apartemen tersodor ke hadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

Dikerutkannya dahi.

"... Katanya tidak mau pulang cepat hari ini."

Karma mengangkat bahu, ringan. "Capek. Mau pulang saja."

Rio hanya mengangguk sekilas, kemudian beranjak untuk meletakkan sepatunya di ambang pintu. Iseng, Rio menolehkan kepala sedemikian rupa sehingga Karma mengira bahwa leher gadis tersebut akan patah, mencuri pandang ke belakang punggung tegap lelaki tersebut dan tersenyum simpul begitu mendapati kantong plastik bening berisi dua batang es krim kesukaannya dan beberapa jurnal beraneka judul tentang seni jalanan.

Gadis itu menyeringai sendiri begitu melirik Karma yang berlagak tidak tahu dan Rio mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, lalu mengikat kuda rambutnya di belakang kepala. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Modusmu terbaca jelas, tahu. Kau sengaja pulang lebih awal untuk memberikan jurnal-jurnal itu padaku, 'kan?"

"—Siapa bilang—"

Rio terbahak. "Serius."

"Sok tahu—"

Rio tertawa pelan, mendorong kepala Karma dengan gemas menggunakan kepalan tangannya seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen, mengekori Karma dengan geli.

"Kau ini."

.

Saat matanya melirik putaran ujung jarum jam dinding yang nyaris menyentuh angka sembilan, Karma mendapati Rio sudah terlelap dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada sofa, berkompeni lembaran-lembaran jurnal yang berserakan di atas lantai. Dirapikannya lembaran-lembaran tersebut menjadi satu tumpukan tebal yang diletakkannya di atas meja. Diguncangnya bahu Rio pelan, namun tidak didapatinya respons dan Karma menghela napas panjang.

Diraihnya kamera analog klasik (dulu disebut Rio _kuno_ , yang sedari dulu dibantahnya mati-matian sampai Rio menggantinya dengan varian kata yang cukup reliabel, _klasik_ ) yang diletakkannya asal-asalan di atas meja makan, dan tangannya menjangkau kunci apartemen yang tergantung di tepi jeruji jendela seusai mengenakan jaket yang tersampir di sandaran sofa.

Pintu apartemennya terkunci beberapa saat kemudian.

.

Satu kepala kuning menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Karma tidak perlu bersusah-payah menebak.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Sekarang pukul dua belas malam lebih dua puluh enam menit. Bukan waktu yang baik untuk terjaga, memang. Rio merapatkan keningnya ke tepian kaca jendela, mendapati refleksi pendar-pendar cahaya lampu mobil yang bergerak menjauh di antara gaung sunyi Rotterdam yang enggan bersuara bersama dengan deru samar mesin kendaraan. Janggal baginya mendapati Karma masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaan di malam hari, mengingat bahwa Akabane Karma adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka berlama-lama dengan hal yang menurutnya merepotkan.

Langkah kaki Rio berstagnasi, dengan bantal dalam dekapan.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Karma mendengus. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Rio menggeleng, tersenyum jenaka dan memilih untuk menjawab dengan jujur. "Hanya penasaran dengan apa yang sedang kaukerjakan."

Di hadapannya, terbentang foto-foto beberapa bangunan berarsitektur klasik Belanda dengan kincir angin dan potret sebuah jembatan besar di tepi sungai beserta kanal-kanal air yang serupa dengan bendungan raksasa. Kamera analognya tergeletak begitu saja bersebelahan dengan kaleng soda. Buku sketsa besar milik Karma terbuka di atas meja kerja, di antara remah-remah hitam penghapus serta jangka dan penggaris beraneka ukuran yang tersebar di mana-mana. Mata Rio menelusuri halaman yang dipenuhi goresan grafit yang menggambarkan petak-petak bangunan berskala serta coret-coretan rumus.

Sampai di detik berikutnya, kedua alis Rio terangkat secara otomatis begitu dirinya menemukan sesuatu di antara kumpulan foto-foto yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Apa ini?"

Karma menoleh. Wajahnya terkejut. "Hah?"

Rio menunjukkan beberapa potret yang menampilkan sekumpulan orang yang berkumpul di sebuah taman, tengah menyaksikan penampilan beberapa orang yang memainkan alat musik. Klarinet, trombon, drum, juga pianika. Satu-dua orang pejalan kaki yang tanpa sengaja melintas, melemparkan beberapa koin yang berdenting, juga orang-orang di sekitarnya menari di antara alunan lagu. Berputar, lalu bertepuk tangan dengan serempak. Kemudian, potret selanjutnya adalah beberapa figur manusia patung yang tengah berpose dengan berbagai gaya di hadapan sebuah air mancur bergaya klasik. Sederhana memang, namun entah mengapa foto-foto tersebut terlihat begitu hidup.

Diam sejenak, kemudian Karma merotasikan bola matanya perlahan begitu tanpa sadar Rio menepuk kepalanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam pelan, _gawat-aku-lupa-sama-sekali-dengan-risetku-sialan-bagaimana-ini._

"Astaga," bibir Rio mencebik, matanya menyipit. "Aku ketiduran. Sialan."

"Kau payah sekali," Karma berdiri di tepi pintu, memasang wajah geli seraya mengedikkan bahu ke arah foto-foto tersebut. "Dan itu bahan risetmu yang terlupakan. Kau berhutang padaku sekarang."

Rio mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Tapi—"

"Dokumentasi _street art performance_ tidak serumit yang kaupikir," balas Karma serius. "Dan, sama-sama, Sayang, aku tidak butuh balasan darimu karena kau tadi tertidur dan lupa akan segalanya seperti orang bodoh."

Satu lemparan bantal melayang ke hadapan wajahnya, dan Karma tertawa lepas begitu Rio menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggungnya, menyengir lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Terima kasih, ya, omong-omong," satu kuluman senyum tipis, "Terima kasih, selalu."

"Hn."

"Oh, omong-omong, kaulupa sesuatu."

Karma refeks menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Ada yang kulupakan?" Alisnya mengerut. "Kupikir sudah semua."

"Kau melupakan hal terpentingnya. Hal terpentingnya adalah, aku cinta kau," satu tawa kecil lolos di permukaan, dan gadis itu tertawa begitu mencuri pandang melalui bahu Karma yang tengah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, yang helai-helai rambutnya langsung Rio acak-acak hingga puas, terhenti ketika telapak tangan Karma bergerak untuk menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan.

Karma menggumamkan satu gerutuan tak jelas seiring dengan kepala yang mengangguk dan wajah yang dibuang ke arah lain (terlihat menggemaskan bagi Rio) dan gadis itu kembali membiarkan gelak tawanya lepas dari tenggorokannya begitu mendengar silabel parau Karma mendistraksi keheningan pada kubikel-kubikel ruang yang merengkuh mereka, dengan nada suara setengah malu dan setengah ragu,

"... Aku juga, bodoh."

"Aku tahu."

end.

 _A/N : kado kecil untuk nakashima aya, selamat ulang tahun! ini kado telat banget dan kok ini ampas sekali fiknya, maaf ya! Terima kasih telah membaca, didedikasikan untuk #nulisrandom2017 hari ke-4. 1k words, hehehe!_


End file.
